Il nous restera
by Tommaso
Summary: Souffrant du départ de son ami, blessé par l'indifférence de celui-ci, Sherlock tient cependant à honorer la promesse qui lui avait faite : l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Une cérémonie qui s'avère particulièrement douloureuse et propice aux souvenirs.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'une de mes premières fics Sherlock Holmes. Une des premières que je poste, du moins. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ; ceci dit, sachez que je n'ai pas l'art de faire des happy end. Bonne lecture, cependant !

Cette fic se déroule, en majorité, entre le départ de Watson et son mariage avec Mary.

Commentaires et critiques (constructives) bienvenues ! – Ainsi que nouvelle idée de fic, je sèche régulièrement -

NB : Le titre a souvent une histoire. Ici, rien de bien sorcier sinon la chanson qui m'a inspiré : Il me restera, de Jean-Jacques Goldman_. __Il me restera des souvenirs / Des visages et des voix et des rires / Il me restera du temps qui passe / Et la vie, celle qui fait mourir_.

* * *

_1st May, 1889.  
St James's Church, London. _

Dans la salle de l'Eglise qui accueillait son union avec Mary, Watson allait et venait entre les invités, baisant la main de dames inconnues, cousines éloignées ou amies de sa femme et recevant les félicitations grasses et potaches de plusieurs hommes, amusés de lui prédire les pires malheurs souvent réservés à un jeune marié.  
- Faites attention à vous ! Une femme peut vite prendre la place de son époux si celui-ci ne sait pas la tenir pour ce qu'elle est !  
Il ne partageait aucunement ces mentalités rétrogrades mais ne pouvaient que les approuver dans l'optique de ne pas déplaire à cette famille dont il faisait à peine la connaissance. Son épouse passait parfois près de lui, échangeant un sourire avec lui avant de rejoindre une troupe d'enfants, nièces ou cousins éloignés venu parfois du nord de l'Angleterre pour leur mariage.

Valsant inlassablement dans cette pièce bondée, John eut soudainement une révélation effroyable : peu importe l'endroit où il portait ses yeux, Sherlock n'y était pas. Soupirant en imaginant les pires plans que pourraient avoir réalisés ou concoctés son acolyte, il décida de partir à sa recherche, s'excusant auprès d'un gros bonhomme moustachu qui semblait avoir très envie, lui aussi, de le mettre en garde envers le complot diabolique féminin postnuptial. Il s'amusa, s'imaginant dresser un papier scientifique sur ce syndrome pourtant inconnu de lui jusqu'ici.

Ses chaussures claquant sur le sol dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide, il avait à présent visité trois autres salles sans jamais débusquer son ami. Découragé, il se rendit à l'évidence : le grand Holmes semblait bien incapable de tenir une promesse et de l'accompagner dans cet événement si important. Egoïste, insupportable, la fin de leur cohabitation lui apparaissait parfois comme un cadeau du ciel, une véritable bénédiction.

Poussant une ultime porte, il allait la refermer quand un bruit l'angoissa au plus haut point. Près de l'autel, à même l'ardoise bleu et glaciale du sol, il vit un corps prostré, emmitouflé dans une chemise blanche trop grande et une veste de velours noire froissée. Le cœur battant la chamade, il s'approcha d'un pas lent, inquiet.

* * *

_29th April, 1889.  
221b, Baker Street, London._

Un visage fatigué se reflétait dans un miroir aux bords piqués de rouilles ; une autre antiquité qui encombrait leur appartement. Son appartement, bientôt. Rien que la pensée furtive de ce fait immuable lui donnait l'envie de tomber à genoux et de réclamer un peu plus de temps. Pour se faire à l'idée, pour accepter qu'il serait bientôt misérablement seul. Il ne le pouvait pas, non pas qu'il ait eu trop d'amour propre pour supplier qui que ce soit – en particulier, lui - mais plutôt que son intelligence lui permettait de dégager un constat effroyable : peu importe le temps, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il aurait beau passer sa vie à attendre une révélation, celle-ci n'aurait jamais lieu.

Les yeux humides, rougis, il les dissimula derrière la manche pendante de sa chemise lorsque la porte de leur minuscule salle de bain s'ouvrit sur son colocataire.  
- Cela fait bientôt une heure et demie que vous êtes ici, Holmes. Il n'y a aucun souci avec le poêle, j'espère ? Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est éteint ! Vous m'ennuierez donc jusqu'à la fin !  
- La fin n'est plus très loin, Watson. Répondit-il d'un ton las et déchirant.

Le médecin abandonna le chauffe-eau et ses manipulations pour regarder son ami, le visage à présent complètement exposé y compris ce regard terrifiant et triste à la fois. Dans un silence perturbant, John se redressa. Le seul bruit qui vint briser ce calme fut sa canne cognant les dalles de pierre.  
- Je suis aussi triste que vous, mon vieux mais, comment dire ? La vie continue !  
- La vôtre peut-être. Pas la mienne, en tout cas.

Il fit la moue, terrassé par autant de mauvaise foi et d'apitoiement.  
- Non mais ma parole ! Ma mère n'a pas fait autant d'histoires quand j'ai quitté le domicile parental !

Reniflant, Holmes haussa les épaules dans l'espoir de pouvoir prétendre ne prêter aucune attention aux attaques mesquines de son ami. Cette voix bien connue s'éleva une fois de plus, le mettant en garde :  
- Holmes ! Ne faites pas semblant de pleurer, vous en êtes incapable !  
- Si vous le dites, c'est que cela doit être vrai ! Tout est parole d'évangile pourvu qu'elle sorte de la bouche savante du Docteur John Watson ! Répondit le détective, en le singeant.

Désabusé par le manque de maturité de son compagnon, il sortit et referma la porte.  
- Que vous êtes puéril !

Une fois de plus, Holmes repassa cette récente altercation qui lui laissa la même saveur qu'après chacune des autres disputes qui rythmaient leur quotidien depuis peu : une étrange impression d'amertume, de regrets et de tristesse mêlés.

* * *

_  
Dans la nuit du 29 au 30 avril, 1889.  
221b, Baker Street, London. _

Un frisson parcourut le dos du médecin, soupçonnant quelqu'un d'avoir soulevé les draps, il se réveilla pour réaliser que sans surprise, le perturbateur était encore et toujours son colocataire. Grognant et allant s'installer à l'extrémité du double lit, râlant et pestant plus que jamais. Rapidement, il ressentit une étrange impression : l'agréable constatation qu'en dehors des mouvements inévitables pour se mettre au lit, Sherlock ne l'avait pas perturbé outre mesure.

N'ayant aucunement l'intention de lui donner l'occasion de le faire, il garda les yeux fermés mais fut particulièrement attentif aux bruits de la pièce, susceptibles de lui donner plus d'indices quand à cette situation déconcertante. Quelques craquements du bois, le passage d'un cheval dans la rue, une respiration calme, un véritable climat apaisant et reposant comme il en avait connu trop peu durant ces quelques années de cohabitation. Il allait se retourner pour confirmer son hypothèse quand une voix basse se fit entendre de l'autre côté du lit.

- Ce n'est pas un drame si vous partez loin de moi. Il me restera Gladstone, après tout. Et Mme Hudson, elle est aussi têtue et aigrie que moi. J'aurai toujours les quelques affaires enfermées soigneusement dans mon coffre, une chemise, un chapeau, celles que vous pensiez avoir égarées lors de nos voyages. Elles étaient pourtant sous votre nez, sous notre toit. Pas le mien, jamais. Vous resterez toujours ici malgré vous. Il me restera cette présence fantomatique pour hanter mes nuits, mes journées. Vos éclats de voix suintent des murs autant que vos rires amusés, que vos gémissements à peine étouffés. Il me restera des souvenirs, autant de traces gardées précieusement. Aussi soigneusement en tout cas que cette tristesse insupportable que vous prenez pour de l'immaturité. Ce n'est pas des enfantillages, c'est du désespoir.

La voix se tut, se brisant sur la fin pour être hésitante, perturbée par une respiration devenue beaucoup moins sereine. Soucieux de ne pas être percé à jour, Watson continua de faire semblant de dormir, gardant toute de même son attention bien éveillée. Il sentit finalement l'homme se coller à lui ; son torse contre son dos, ses cheveux chatouillant le nez du détective.  
- John ?

Le cœur battant plus vite que d'ordinaire, il fit mine de s'éveiller péniblement. Poussant le réalisme jusqu'à s'étendre, il aurait dû gronder son colocataire mais ne le fit jamais : il s'en sentit tout bonnement incapable.  
- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
- Si vous employez mon prénom, cette requête est sûrement loin d'être anodine. Répondit le médecin, en tentant de sonder le plan de Sherlock. Allez-y, mon vieux, qu'avez-vous donc pour me réveiller à … trois heures et quart du matin ?

De grands yeux noisette s'ouvrirent, illuminés par un faisceau de lumière lunaire perçant entre les volets de bois. Il su très bien que ce regard le poursuivrait longtemps et qu'à l'avenir, dans ses rêves, son tendre compagnon aurait toujours la même expression. Il ne comprit jamais de quoi elle était faite, il en fut juste ébloui et renversé.  
- Aimez-moi. Une dernière fois.

Ce fut pour la première fois depuis longtemps à son tour de se sentir vulnérable et complètement déboussolé. Déstabilisé par la sincérité insoutenable et la pudeur calculée de ces quelques mots, il ferma les yeux sur son ultime infidélité. L'expression « dernière fois » ne lui apparut jamais aussi cruelle que cette nuit à la fois longue et courte, belle et terrible.

Etendant le bras pour l'attraper par les épaules, il l'attira à lui. L'embrassant avec une passion désespérée, il se mordit la lèvre à plusieurs reprises pour ne rien laisser paraître. Si son corps brûlait d'un même désir et d'une même douceur que les autres nuits qu'ils avaient pu partagée, à l'intérieur de lui, tout était froid et tranchant. Chaque geste était une source de plaisir et de déchirure, autant de caresses qui passaient sur sa peau et ouvrait ensuite une plaie vive et douloureuse : c'était la dernière qu'ils se retrouvaient là, dans ce lit, au proche l'un de l'autre, les yeux plongés dans un regard qui étaient celui qui le reflétait le mieux. C'était donc ainsi ; même les plus vraies et les plus grandes histoires avaient une fin. La seule solution pour que la blessure devienne un jour une cicatrice imparfaite était que ces ultimes retrouvailles furent les plus belles possible.

* * *

_1st May, 1889.  
St James's Church, London. _

La silhouette qu'il pouvait devinée sous cet amas de vêtements fatigués était bien celle à laquelle il fit face lorsqu'il arriva à son tour près de l'autel. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les joues proprement rasées étaient striées de plusieurs sillons dont l'issue était la commissure des lèvres du détective où venaient mourir des perles salées. Il ne su quoi dire et s'agenouilla, calant sa canne sous son aisselle et prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes.  
- Je suis peut-être finalement bien capable de pleurer. Avoua Holmes, animé d'une volonté de détendre l'atmosphère et de ne pas paraître aussi pathétique qu'il devait en avoir l'air.  
- Je m'excuse plus que jamais d'avoir prétendu le contraire. Et encore d'avantage d'en être à l'origine.

S'essuyant ses yeux humides du revers de la main, il respira profondément avant de craquer dans une myriade de larmes, une nouvelle fois. Il en aurait fallu de peu pour que son ami ne l'accompagne dans ce torrent d'eau dévalant les traits tirés de ce visage qu'il avait tant connu amusé, agacé, grimaçant, éreinté mais jamais si triste.  
- Alors ainsi tout s'achève ? Bien. C'est mieux pour vous. Mary fera une épouse aimante et très prévenante, j'en suis certaine. Beaucoup plus que le vieux crabe que je suis.  
- Différemment, je dirai. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné jusque devant le prêtre, je n'aurai pu rêver meilleur témoin de mon engagement.

A mi-chemin entre le rire et les larmes, Sherlock haussa les épaules :  
- Je vous en prie, mon ami. Je voulais vous accompagner jusqu'au bout, vous remettre à celle qui vous aimera à présent autant que je vous ai aimé, c'est tout le malheur que je vous souhaite. Car sachez, John, que je n'ai aimé personne comme vous. Que vous avez été le premier et le-

Dernier. Il n'entendit jamais ce dernier mot, plaça un index sur les lèvres du détective. Il aurait été la goutte d'eau qui aurait fait déborder le vase. La principale difficulté était à présent de lui répondre, de ne pas le laisser sans une parole réconfortante mais de ne pas aller au-delà de ses propres limites et de ne pas craquer, si proche de la fin. Dans un sourire, son esprit s'illumina :  
- Sherlock ? Sachez que ce n'est pas un drame si je pars loin de vous. J'aurai toujours Mary, elle m'aimera à sa façon et nous serons peut-être même heureux... Mais sachez que j'aurai toujours les quelques affaires emportées dans le plus grand secret avec moi, dans ma nouvelle demeure. Une chemise, un mouchoir, ces objets dont vous n'avez jamais eu vent de leur disparition. Ils seront toujours son mon toit, celui qui n'est pas le vôtre mais qui ne sera jamais tout à fait le mien. Vous m'accompagnerez jusque là, malgré vous. Il me restera votre présence douce pour hanter mes nuits, épauler mes jours plus durs que d'autres. Votre sourire comme votre regard se refléteront dans chacun des miroirs que je croiserai. Il me restera des souvenirs, autant de traces gardées précieusement. – En larme, il reprit son souffle. Il était de toute façon trop tard. - Aussi soigneusement en tout cas que cette tristesse insupportable que vous prenez pour de l'indifférence. Ce n'en est pas, c'est du désespoir.

Dans un effort surhumain, Holmes releva la tête. Surpris de cette déclaration, il fit ce qu'il lui restait à faire : accepter enfin, même si l'abandon était amer, il n'en restait pas moins une ultime preuve d'amour. Dans un sourire, Sherlock trouva les mots exacts pour qu'ils ne sombrent pas définitivement :  
- Si nous perdons un amant, il nous restera un ami.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Commentaires, reviews, conseils, je prends tout.


End file.
